Intricate Scrawls
by Funk-Meister
Summary: Will contain yaoi sooner or later. Heero/Duo definite. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter one

Intricate Scrawls 'I love romance,' Duo lay draped across the couch horizontally, feet propped up atop the back of the piece of furniture, hanging upside down. A tub of ice cream balanced on his stomach, ignored, as he watched the two main stars of the film, the lovers, engaged in the obligatory passionate clinch. Heero snorted, fingers skating across the keyboard, eyes fixated on the glowing screen. Duo glanced round at his quiet, broody companion. He smiled a little, almost affectionately, before once again letting out another burst of speech into the frustrating silence. 'Why're you always on that computer anyway, Heero? What are ya? Some kinda geek?' Duo let out a light chuckle in succession with his remark. Heero did not even glance towards him. 'It's called work Duo. Something you wouldn't know much about, neh?' Heero smirked to himself, just a slight twitch of the lips. 'Hey hey…You know that ain't true now Heero. I work plenty enough.' There was a silence between them. Duo dubiously spooned another mouthful of melted ice cream into his mouth. Heero continued to type. The film continued to run. Then Heero spoke again. The trump card. This, Duo could not contend against. This was Heero pulling out the big guns. 'How much homework do you have Duo?' A groan passed the American pilot's lips as his wide, blue hued eyes rolled subversively around his sockets. Again another silence passed. 'Oh Jessica…I will never leave you…' said the man on the television. Duo wrinkled up his nose, reaching for the remote control, the film suddenly seeming sickening. 'Loads,' he replied dully, his tone holding that essence of reserved defeat. Heero nodded. He knew this already. Duo was not a homework type. He was not interested paperwork what so ever. Heero knew this too. Heero knew a lot of things. Things people didn't expect him to know. Heero sighed lightly under his breath. Duo was shifting on the couch. Heero could just hear the battle in his mind. One argument said: 'Do homework, show Heero wrong.' The other said: 'Go to bed, it's damn late.' 'You look tired.' Heero's voice was the usual emotionless drone, not even holding a slight drawl, or any hint of personality. 'Go to bed, I'll mess with my reports and print you off a copy.' Duo remained silent. Now and again, Heero showed an odd sort of subdued compassion that caused Duo to think perhaps maybe, just maybe, underneath the countless walls he secretly cared. As if reading his mind, Heero added 'We may get a mission. I don't want you to be exhausted. It could jeopardise our success rate. Sleep well.' Heero entered the bedroom, when he heard a voice. 'Heero…?' The pilot froze, then relaxed, remembering that despite what he was used to, now, he was not alone constantly. 'Yes, Duo?' he inquired, mildly exasperated. The backs of his eyes ached severely, his limbs where sore from exertion. He needed sleep badly. 'Thanks…For the report…' Heero stood stock-still. This was odd behaviour. And in his mind, odd behaviour equalled bad things where going on. 'It's no problem. I already told you, I need you on top form. You're my back up if something goes wrong. Which it won't, but I need you here just in case. What is wrong with you…?' Duo shook his head almost ferociously, replying 'Nothing Heero, nothing, nothing's wrong with me, I'm fine…It's just…Sometimes I get…Cold…' Heero climbed into his bed. He closed his eyes, satisfied that if Duo felt he was fine, he was fine. Then, through the darkness, he heard a sound. The chattering of teeth. Heero frowned, perplexed, before inquiring albeit sharply 'Would you like my blanket…?' Silence for a moment filled the air again before Duo ground out 'N…No…No Heero…You keep it…' The floorboards creaked in the quiet, shattering it completely as Heero crossed the room and rested his palm against Duo's forehead. The skin there was taut, and cold to the point of almost death. Heero stood still for a moment. Duo gazed up at him almost fearfully. 'You're…Freezing,' he murmured. A hint of awe entered his voice. Duo shivered as Heero's palm moved away, he felt a sense of loss. The feeling of the dry, warm, callus ridden skin pressing against his had been comforting. 'Move up.' Duo stiffened. Confused, he stared at Heero dumbly for a moment, before echoing him numbly. 'Move…Up…?' he asked slowly. Heero nodded firmly. 'You're freezing, I'm going to sleep with you, we can share my warmth.' Duo moved up as he was commanded, making room for Heero. Duo watched with uncertainty as Heero's lithe form climbed atop his bed and lay down beside him. His eyes were calm, emotionless and business like, his face inches from Duo's, so close he could feel the warmth of Heero's breath on his cheek. Duo averted his gaze sharply, a little coyly even as Heero's arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. Duo curled against him willingly, revelling in the warmth, his fingers clutching onto the material of Heero's tank top as he began to drift to sleep. Heero, however, remained awake for many hours. Just clutching onto his American comrade, staring blankly at the wall before him. 


	2. Chapter two

Duo's sleep was ravaged with dreams. Or more specifically nightmares. They often plagued him in the night, memories of his past rising up or just random horrors. He'd seen much bloodshed, and it caught up on him in the dark when he lay alone and quiet. Or even not so alone, as he found when he woke up shivering and quaking in the arms of none other than Heero Yuy, who slept soundly, and looked bizarrely innocent. The white blinds which shuttered their window where half open. The rays of sunlight broke through, dancing over the face of the boy opposite him. Duo felt a great feeling build up inside him, a strange one, of confusion and longing and a swirl of other confusing emotions running through him. Then one desire over ran them all. He realised, with fear, that he wanted to kiss Heero. That he wanted to lean close to him, to cup the back of his head within the palm of his hand, and to kiss those warm, smooth, sun warmed lips until Heero awoke. He wanted Heero to pull him close and kiss him in return. And tell him about how he'd always loved him.  
  
Those dangerous thoughts died though the second Heero Yuy's cobalt blue eyes snapped open. It was like a robot, almost shocking with the severity which Heero greeted life and a return from the comforting black of sleep. Something flickered in the icy, robot's gaze though. Duo felt sure of it, and then it was gone. Heero pulled away. The innocence vanished. The arms where gone, and all was once again back in it's usual order. Everything felt natural once more.  
  
'I'm glad to see you look better today, Duo.' Heero's tone sounded as though he where far from ecstatic, and in fact couldn't care less. 'We'd better start getting ready for school.It's almost 8:30.I don't want to be late.' Duo nodded, he paused a moment, noting with a strange and inexplicable glee that his bed simply reeked of Heero. He climbed out quickly, restraining an odd urge to snuggle up against the sheets. Heero stared at him oddly a moment, for just a split second, and then turned away.  
  
'What do you have first period.?' Duo remained quiet a moment, thinking, before replying 'Something crappy,' in his usual airy tone. Heero sighed aloud, a low, long exhale of breath in exasperation. 'I know your opinion of education Duo, I've heard it enough times. What have you got first period?' Duo shrugged a little, shrugging on the school shirt and turning to face Heero, greeted with a view of the toned, tanned, sinewy back of his comrade, round his hips, rear and upper thighs was the seemingly obligatory black spandex. Heero shook out his white shirt in front of himself. Duo blinked a couple of times, knocking himself out of his reverie. 'Science.One of the sciences.I think.' Heero nodded. 'You're in the same classroom as me, Duo. A15, Biology, you sit next to a girl with red hair three rows in front of me. What is wrong with you?'  
  
Heero turned to face his partner, his lithe form twisting round as he did so, in succession he managed some how to gracefully pull his shirt on. 'Nothing.' Duo's voice sounded fine, his smile looked fine, the mask was in place. Heero nodded a little. In his mind he saw through it. He saw through everything easily. Heero saw the things even the people who accused him of being insensitive didn't seem to notice. 'I'll meet you in class.' Without another word, Heero left the room.  
  
Duo stood for a moment longer. Then he followed. It was like a quiet rule between them that they did not walk to classes together, they did not sit and eat together. This was mostly to keep Heero feeling secure in the fact that he wasn't making a friend, or something equally drastic. Duo's heart often went out to Heero when he saw him sitting alone eating. He continued to walk along the corridor, and decided today Heero wouldn't eat alone.  
  
The redheaded girl besides Duo sat silent as usual. Duo cast a few glances at her. Freckles dusted her nose, her hand writing was neat and perfect. Not a single mistake. Her eyes where avid, she cared about what she was being taught. Duo realised she had no friends either. In an odd, charitable motion, he scribbled quickly upon a note a message to her.  
  
Hi. My name's Duo. What's yours?  
  
He passed it across quickly, folded up. The girl picked it up nervously. As she read it, Duo noticed a smile pulling at her features.  
  
Rachel.  
  
Duo read the note quietly, all it said was her name. She looked at him properly for the first time since they had been sat next to one another. She smiled, Duo smiled back. She was pretty, he thought to himself. Pretty and prim and proper. He turned around completely. He caught Heero's eye. Heero frowned. Duo smiled. Then the moment was over, the teacher asked Duo if he was listening, Duo nodded and replied 'Yes Sir.' He then began to doodle idly, he couldn't have been listening less, the redhead thought to herself quietly with a small smile. The class continued like that. 


	3. Chapter three

The dinner bell rang. A smile lit up the face of Duo Maxwell as he leapt up from his seat in a flurry, maniacally thrusting the papers and books into the bag he carried around during the school day, many other students doing the same. The teacher had already left the room. Duo didn't even notice as he ran out of the room towards the lunch hall. He skidded a couple of times in the hall but continued to run, ignoring the giggly titters of a couple of girls who called out things like 'Calm down Duo, you have an whole hour to eat,' and 'Gosh, he must have a real appetite, huh?'  
  
Duo didn't care that much about his appetite. What he did know for sure was that his silent partner in war always ate early. His class room for today was very close to the dining hall, so he always ate early. Where he went after than, he had never cared to disclose. And Duo realised with some self-berating that he had never cared to ask, either. Then again, he supposed he was pretty insensitive. He had enough problems to deal with on his own, without shouldering the burden of Heero's also. When he got there, as predicted, Heero sat. Eating mechanically as always. His routine went something like this: Lift, spoon into mouth, chew, lower, repeat, pause, drink. Duo went to pick up a tray. Heero noted him entering, but did not speak. Duo fetched spaghetti with little thought and steeled himself, before walking across to the empty table, which Heero always sat at.  
  
Duo had noticed, the pilot had an uncanny ability to somehow manage to drive people away from the two seats opposite him and the one beside him without so much as even a glance, word or gesture.  
  
Duo sat opposite him.  
  
Heero's almost religiously followed eating routine screeched to a halt. His gaze rose, fork still half way to his mouth. He saw who it was, and for a moment confusion grew across his features. Duo smiled brightly, his own impudent nature breaking through as his salvation. 'Hey there, Mr Happy. I saw you sat here all by your lonesome and I thought, hey! Why not give the guy some company!' Heero gazed at Duo silently for a moment. Duo's smile faded just slightly, but not to a tempo lower, or out of any upset. Just to put more sincerity behind it. Duo only just managed to stop him self from gawking as Heero's lips quirked just for a split second and then the eating routine restarted. Like a robot, Duo thought to himself quietly, twirling his fork around in the almost squirming mass of spaghetti. He wished he'd played it safe and ordered chips, but there was no turning back now.  
  
He'd have to starve all day, eat the gunk, or fling it in the bin and live of dessert.  
  
Silently he began to stand. 'You shouldn't waste that.' Duo frowned a little. 'Why the Hell not?! I wouldn't feed my damn dog junk like this!' Heero shrugged his shoulders. The inhaling of food for him was very nearly over. Duo wondered if Heero ever did anything against the system. Duo doubted it. Heero was wild alright, but only when it came to disarming bombs, beating the crap out of a man to steal his car, or fighting against multiple Leo and Cancer.  
  
Heero was wild for the colonies. But outside of the war, Heero had nothing. Duo felt a wave of pity. 'Stop gazing at me.' Heero muttered irritably. Duo sat back down and ate his spaghetti. He kept his head bowed. This time Heero spoke, under his breath. 'We have a mission coming up soon.' Duo nodded his head quickly. 'Should we talk about it here?' Duo whispered lowly, his eyes raising slightly. The violet tinted blue shade surprised Heero for a moment with its intensity. His own eyes always remained the same. A splintering mix of grey and blue, harsh and cold at all times. 'You're right. We'll talk about it later. Lunch is almost over.' There was a pause between them. For a bizarre moment, Duo was quite certain Heero wanted to skip school. He was quite certain Heero didn't care. The words left his mouth in a rush.  
  
'We only have two lessons left, we don't need to do them, well I probably do, but you don't.' Another silence filled the air between them. Duo felt certain now that Heero didn't want to do his last two lessons. Then, he confirmed it. 'You're right. We don't. We have far more important things to worry about.' Heero's lanky form rose abruptly from the table.  
  
Duo felt like he was corrupting someone again. Like back when he persuaded his friends of child hood to aid him in stealing food.  
  
He had always liked the feeling, and it was no different now as he watched Heero walking the stiff backed, upright walk which he had adopted. He could walk the walk, and he could talk the talk, Duo mused dryly to himself.  
  
Just not what most normal people would call the walk and the talk.  
  
Duo followed him quietly. Their trays clattered onto the pile with all the others. They both walked out, what Duo didn't know, was that Heero was a regular skipper of classes. Just not usually for the Hell of it. His truancy always, with no exceptions, until this moment in time, where for mission purposes. Heero mulled this over in his mind, and looked to Duo. His grin was bright and carefree, his gaze wandering. Heero knew he couldn't emulate that. But he fed of the confidence anyway, gaining some of his own. And they continued to walk, clear out of the school gates, and just like always, no one stopped them. 


End file.
